Artifact Storage
The Artifact Storage was a storage section located in the S.C.A.F. modified area of the Alien Machine. It was used as temporary storage for artifacts such as the calcified skeletons of the alien remains, some items and most importantly, the infected Deep Dig Team personnel. Gameplay Alien Crypts You would come across this optional mission around halfway through Chapter 17 after reaching the Alien Crypts. After killing the first Alien Necromorph here, your suit's locator wanted you to head up the ramp to the right. Look opposite the base of the ramp to a small alleyway. Hack the console here to unlock the door and ride the lift down to an underground storage area. This room featured a Bench and a Suit Kiosk that you could use to upgrade your equipment if necessary. Go down the short set of stairs here and look to the right to see an Audio Log 1/4 on a table here. Find the unlocked door nearby. On the steps leading to this, you would find a Text Log 2/4. When you are ready to continue, go on through the unlocked door. Artifact Storage You would be in a zero gravity room. Take flight and proceed downward to the next bridge below. From here, you would be able to spot two Medusas below. Kill them both by using the bridge as cover to pop their tentacles off. When they are dead, fly down to the next walkway. Here, you would find a Text Log 3/4 floating above it. Fly down to the lowest bridge and look in the small opening on the wall to find a Weapon Part – Stasis Coating Part 1/1. Return to the bridge and proceed through the unlocked door. Continue through the hallway here, looting the lockers if you like and enter the next door to find yourself in zero gravity again. As you enter, look in the alcove across the gap to the left for a locker containing an Upgrade Circuit 1/6. Fly down to the next bridge below, avoiding the orange laser traps as you went. When you land on the platform, you would find another Text Log 4/4 floating at the end. Grab that and continue through the next door. Play the video message here if you like and it would give you the translation for the word, 'Warrior'. As of yet, I still did not know the relevance of this other than as a point of interest. Continue through the next door and make your way down this tunnel. After a short distance, you would be attacked by a group of 4-5 Enhanced Leapers. Open the door at the end of the passage and immediately throw Stasis at the Alien Necromorph standing on the other side. Keep him in Stasis until you could take him out. Go through the next door and repeat the process with the Alien Necromorph in here as well, but try not to go too far into the room. If you do, another group of 3 Enhanced Leapers would spawn and we did not want to have to take them and an alien down at the same time! Once the alien was dead, mop any Crawlers up in the area and by this time, the 3 ‘super’ Leapers that I mentioned previously would come to greet you. Wipe them out and proceed through the door on the left at the end of the corridor. (Note that there was a resource cache for your Scavenger Bot here too!) Play the video message here if you like and it would give you the translation for the word, 'Final'. Upon exiting the next door, you would be back in zero gravity again. Fly up to the top of the room, avoiding the laser traps as you flew up and landed on the bridge here. You noticed that there are ‘super’ Lurkers in this room. There are 6 of them in fact and by flying to the top of the room, if you are lucky, a couple would have been dealt with by the traps. At the top, they would show up 1-2 at a time so defeat them all. When no more showed up, Kinesis one of the Lurkers' bodies through the trap focused on the mini-game terminal at the top bridge here. Use the terminal to hack the nearby door open. Inside, you would find a Bench and an Upgrade Circuit 2/6 on the floor to the left of it. Continue through the next unlocked door. You would find yourself in a familiar looking area, but this one was slightly different. There are several Regenerators in containers here. Play the video message just near the door here if you like and it would give you the translation for the word, 'Sacrifice'. Walk down the stairs and open the chest in front. Here, you would be able to loot 3 Upgrade Circuits 3/6, Circuit 4/6 and Circuit 5/6. After looting the chest, do a 180 degree turn and grab the Artifact Manifest from the desk to the left. There was a resource cache near the door the left of the chest. When you had what you came for, go down the stairs and through the now unlocked door. Enter the next room and a Regenerator would appear. Remove his legs and stick him in Stasis. Continue up the stairs nearby and kill the 3 Enhanced Leapers that appeared. Be sure to reapply Stasis to the Regenerator when it started to wear off. Once the Leapers are dead, another Regenerator would show up. When you had both Regenerators in Stasis, run up the stairs and climb down the ladder that you found here. In this small pit, there was a locker on the wall containing an Upgrade Circuit 6/6. Return up the ladder and put both Regenerators back in Stasis once more. Use the mini-game to hack the door open. Run through when you could. We are back in zero gravity! Fly to the very top of the room and land on the bridge here. Go through the unlocked door. As you exit, the 3 Regenerators would run at you. Put all three of them into Stasis and run past them, up the nearby stairs and into the unlocked lift. Ride it back to the Alien Ruins to complete the mission. Enemies In order of appearance: * Enhanced Leapers * Lurkers * Alien Necromorph * Crawlers * Regenerators * Medusas Walkthrough Dead Space 3 - Chapter 17 Artifact Storage Optional Mission Dead Space 3 - (Isaac) Artifact Storage Walkthrough Impossible Difficulty (PC) Category:Locations Category:Optional Missions Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters